


In Kokichi's Dorm

by sirpurr



Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Brat Oma Kokichi, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, brat taming, shuichi goes from gentle to dominant, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/pseuds/sirpurr
Summary: They have sex, again, although they don't remember the first time they did it because love hotel be like that.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	In Kokichi's Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on writing serious summaries

Shuichi kept thinking about Oma. He was stuck in his mind

He was heading back to his dorm when he saw him. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him for a moment. Maybe he was thinking about Kokichi so much he started seeing him everywhere, but when he noticed him heading towards him, and touching his arm, embracing it, he knew that was real.

There was a moment of delay in Shuichi's reaction, then he blushed deeply and jumped. "Oma-kun! What-", he stopped talking when he heard Kokichi giggle. "Saihara-chaaaan you've been avoiding me lately!", he whined as he swinged around his arm with a smug grin on his lips. "I...didn't avoid you". He knew that was a lie, and he knew Kokichi would notice it. He couldn't help it, after all that happened between the two Shuichi realized his interest in Kokichi went beyond just a simple detective instinct to get to know him better. He couldn't stay close to him, not without feeling like he would catch fire spontaneously. He wanted to embrace the smaller boy, kiss him, caress his hair, tou-

"Heeeeey? Are you even listening to meeee??", Kokichi waved his hand in front of Shuichi's eyes. Only then he noticed he had spaced out, "Ah!... sorry, I was thinking....". Kokichi pouted at that reply, "I wanted to ask you to hang out but I guess you don't want-", "No wait! I-I want to!".

Kokichi's eyes sparkled, "Woaah!", then he pointed his finger against Saihara in an accusing movement, "Don't you dare space out again though!". The detective just gulped and nodded. He probably wouldn't be able to comply.

"Soooo... Last time we went to your dorm, maybe this time you can come to mine~?", he moved his body towards his dorm, and with a smooth movement he moved his finger in front of his lips. His smile got darker, almost as he was trying to hint at something. Shuichi was too naive to understand what he meant though. "Sure...". Shuichi moved his hand to scratch his neck, wondering what weird thing would Kokichi do this time, while Oma's facial expression changed once again for, like, the tenth time, "Nishihihi~ We are going to have soooo much fun today!". He moved his arms behind his back as he said so, heading towards the dorm. Shuichi just followed him silently.

He watched as Kokichi put his hand on the doorknob, "Welcome to my realm of evil~". He swung open the door, and it was messy at best.

Saihara stepped in, watching the amount of things Oma collected from the academy, the drawings hanging by, and some things he probably got from Miu. "It's... a lot". He moved his hand to cover his lips, with a serious expression. He laid his eyes on a whiteboard. It was blank.

Kokichi stared at him with a blank expression as he watched his whiteboard. He didn't know what was written on it behind it. He flipped it so it would appear blank before he invited Shuichi in. He still wasn't sure if Saihara was trustworthy enough to let him in his mind, maybe in his pants.

"You have a lot of things in your room, when did you... borrowed all this stuff?", Shuichi looked at Kokichi, finally taking off that serious expression. Oma had also put back on his smile, "Nishihi~ A secret Supreme Leader never reveals his tricks~", he giggled. Shuichi smiled back at him. He though his giggle was the cutest thing.

Kokichi sat on the bed, gesturing at Shuichi to come next to him, and so he did. Everything in his room smelled sweet, even his sheets. "Do you drench everything in sweet drinks or something?", "You know what they say, _you are what you eat_ , maybe I accidentally rubbed it off everything I touch as well!". He giggled once again. Saihara couldn't even reply. He felt totally absorbed in his voice.

"Saihara-chan today is so quieet~", he got closer to the detective, "is there something he wants to say to mee~?". Shuichi's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. "I-I...". Kokichi hugged his arm, and laid his head on it, "You don't need to be shy around me!". That characteristic smug smile of his proudly showing off. "I... don't have anything to say".

Kokichi placed his finger on top of Shuichi's nose, "You're a terrible liar Saihara-chan". Shuichi just watched him, his whole face slightly shaking. _He's so close_. "So? Are you going to spit it out already or what?".

Saihara looked away, "I told you I don't have anything to say". "That's so bad", Oma moved his finger down from Shuichi's nose to his chin, "but unlike you, I have something to say to you~".

Shuichi looked back at him, "What kind of thing?". Kokichi just slightly blushed, while he kept smiling. "I know how you watch me Saihara-chan. I'm not blind ya know". Shuichi felt his heartbeat drop on that instant. His body was starting to swear under all that anxiety. "W-what?".

"Hey! Hey! Don't worry my beloved~", the small leader blushed a bit more, "You know, You're my favourite here, Shuichi". He was now screaming inside. _he called me by my first name holy shit_. He was going to faint. "You're smart, and weirdly unpredictable! You always go beyond my expectations!", Oma moved his hands chaotically to explain his point, "... And you're the only one here that doesn't expect the worst from me". Kokichi looked away, smiling softly.

Shuichi never saw this side of him. He saw him being soft, but never speaking his mind about something so personal. He couldn't watch away from him as he kept speaking.

"I don't know what's on your mind, but you seem to want to give me the benefit of the doubt even when anyone else won't...", he played with his hair, curling them around his fingers. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled awkwardly. He wasn't used to speaking like that. He knew how to flirt and keep people on edge, but being open about his feelings for once was hard. He wasn't fully opening to Shuichi, but he wanted him to know he wasn't playing. He hoped that way the detective would open up too about his feelings. "neh-ehe, y'know...", he moved his hand closer to Shuichi's hand, but not touching it, "you could do anything to me...", Shuichi moved his hand closer to Oma's too, slightly brushing against his, "...because I love you, Shuichi".

Shuichi couldn't even reply, he just stared at him with his eyes widened and lips slightly parted. He knew he had to do something. He didn't want Oma to take that back out of embarrassment as he would always do.

It took him all of his courage to lean in, and quickly kiss him on the lips.

As quickly as he kissed him, he parted away. He felt like his heart was going to explode. His head was spinning like crazy. "Aw~ Just a peck?", Kokichi's usual smug face was fully back on, "I expected more~". Shuichi was looking away, embarrassed, not sure if that was even a good idea to begin with. For all he knew he could've lied a moment ago just to get him to do something reckless like that and make fun of him.

He felt arms embracing him from behind, "Hey~ I open up my heart to you and you just give me a peck? Aren’t you going to say anything?", Kokichi snuggled his face against his back, "Are you rejecting me?". _God he's so good at pushing buttons_. "...No, I'm not". The detective turned around and hugged Oma back. "I thought I was just curious about your actions, that I wanted to know the truth behind you, and I do", he laid his head on top of Kokichi's, "...I thought it was because I'm a detective, and a detective is always curious about these things, but...", _I can't take it back now_ , "...I think the real reason is because I like you". "You _like_ me?". Shuichi blushed, "...I _love_ you....".

Kokichi giggled, and Shuichi could swear his whole body melted in a love puddle in that moment, "I knew it~ I saw it in the way you looked at me...and", Shuichi looked at him, "when we kissed and I sat on your lap, I could _feel_ how happy you were~". Saihara's face became inhumanely red, so badly it looked like paint, "W-wh-what..?", "Nishihihi~ If you liked that so much I can give you a second round~". The smaller boy pressed his fingers on the taller's chest, getting closer and pushing him down slightly, "Do you~?".

 _Should I let him? Holy shit if I want to... but what if-_ "Hey", Kokichi got his face closer to Saihara's, "You don't have to be scared. I won’t tell anyone if you don't want to, and I won't make fun of you if you hate it, ok?". Shuichi slowly nodded, pulling his hands on Oma's waist, "...I want to do it".

The purple-haired boy smiled, pushing Shuichi on the bed and straddling him. He moved his hands from his chest to his neck slowly, tickling him as it moved up. He pushed his lips against Shuichi's. The time for gentle kissing was over though, as Kokichi pulled a passionate make out on the detective.

"M-mh...!", Shuichi was surprised by the horny hunger the smaller boy manifested onto him. "Sorry~ Because last time we were interrupted by Momota-chan, I thought we should just go back where we stopped~ Is it fine by you?", "Y-yes... I was just surprised, that's all". Kokichi giggled and went back to kissing his lips.

Kokichi was a good kisser, Saihara just had to follow his lead. Their lips made so many wet sounds, their lips parted and teeth clumsily crushing together in the heat of the moment. The moment wasn't the only hot thing, the two could feel the warmth wrap them making them start to sweat, but they had no time to think about it, they only wanted to kiss more.

Shuichi tried to move his hands below Kokichi's shirt, before he stopped him, grabbing his wrists and pushing them against the detective's chest, immobilizing him, to much of Shuichi's surprise. He looked at their hands, Kokichi's hands being slightly smaller on account of his smaller physique. "Nishihihi~ I'm not giving up my position of power so easily~". That sparked a desire to subvert it in Shuichi, although he didn't act on it yet.

Kokichi moved to his neck, licking across his whole fucking jaw. He nibbled on Shuichi's neck, and sucked on his skin, making the taller boy sigh in pleasure. He wanted to make the boy above him whimper too, so he raised his leg a bit, making it so his thigh would touch Oma's crotch, and grinded against him. "H-hey~ You feel courageous today~?", as he said so he bit down his neck, making Shuichi moan more loudly than before.

To come back at him, the detective pushed his thigh against him harder, "Gh-gh..a-ahh-". _Finally_. That sure made him hard, the both of them.

Saihara kept grinding his thigh against Oma's crotch, making him lose his cool, and making his grip on his wrist loosen up a bit. That was enough for Shuichi to free himself and grab Kokichi's wrists instead.

Kokichi looked surprised at the change of dynamic, while Shuichi switched their positions, by pushing Kokichi down and towering over him instead. For the first time Kokichi looked like he was _actually_ surprised and taken back. He looked at how Shuichi's hands wrapped around his wrists. With his small hands he had to use both of them to grip on Shuichi's wrists, but Shuichi could easily just use one hand. His wrists looked so fragile under that grip.

Thinking about this, Kokichi could feel his member throb under the clothing. He thought that it was hot, this side of Shuichi was hot. He loved how the detective reacted back at his tease, he- "A-aahg-..!". Shuichi nibbled on his neck, taking him by surprise once again, "S-Shuichi~". 

Shuichi pushed his knee on Kokichi's crotch once again, grinding against it, "A-agghh- S-Shuuu you finally snapped~?". He was starting to drool a bit, as Saihara just looked at him. His expression wasn't very confident, but his actions said otherwise, "Your smugness...", "M-Mhh~?", "...it ... has no place here", as he said so he pushed his knees even deeper on his crotch, making Oma squint his eyes and drool for real this time, "A-ahg- F-fuck... Gh! Don't make me cum like this!", he whined, but unlike every other time, this was a genuinely submissive request.

Shuichi looked down at him, biting his lip, wondering if he should punish him like that. He wanted to be gentle, but he also wanted to put him in his place, "...What if I do?" , "P-please!", he was breathing heavily, "I'll... I'll d-do anything!". The taller boy wondered what he could make him do. "...Fine then", he retracted his knee, "but in exchange... y-you won't try to subvert me, ok?". Kokichi smiled, recognizing his detective once again, the one stumbling on his words and sounding insecure about his choices, "F-fine~".

Saihara went back on his neck, kissing him gently, while he moved one of his hands on the clasps on Oma's jacket, unbuckling them. "Q-quick... I don't like waiting", "You're not in the position for ordering me around... not anymore...". His tone was more assertive than it was before, making Oma shiver, and convincing him to obey.

The taller boy brushed his hand below the smaller's jacket, stroking his torso and belly gently. "I'll let go of your hands now, but try to do anything bratty and I'll make you cum on my knee this time". There was it again, that tone. Kokichi could just nod and smile lustfully.

As promised, he let go of his wrists, and Oma on the other hand didn't care to go against Shuichi this time. Even if he wanted, his whole body felt too weak from pleasure. The detective on the other hand started to place kisses all over Kokichi's exposed skin. He was his gentle shy self once again. The way he switched from one persona to the other was driving the smaller boy insane. He loved this unpredictability.

Shuichi got slooowly down to Kokichi's pants, the smaller boy bucking his hips forward, begging to be touched with his eyes. But Shuichi wouldn't let him. He pushed his hips down, "Don't...", His voice was so soft and gentle. Kokichi shivered once again and mumbled something. "Speak louder my love...I can't hear you...". Oma felt his pants so tight on him it hurt. He hated having to beg for something, anything, but he slowly stopped caring. He just wanted Shuichi to touch him and let him cum.

"P...Please... Get them off" he spoke quietly, "I can't hear you if you speak so softly...", as he said so, he brushed his hand against the leader's crotch. "Please! F... Fuck me already!", he bit his lip hard. Shuichi blushed deeply hearing him say that.

He finally moved to unbuttoning his pants, and taking them off quickly as he was asked. The boy below was very hard at this point, so he started to move his hand on the tent in his pants and stroked it over the boxers. The pleasured boy buckled his hips forward, and this time he met no resistance from the taller one. Oma put his thumb under the elastic of his boxers and looked at the other with puppy eyes, basically begging him to fuck him. At that sight, Shuichi also felt the need to take his pants off. 

He lowered the smaller's boxers, making him feel relieved at the freeing feeling, and then he moved to his own clothing. He took off his jacket, letting it fall off his shoulders and throwing it off the bed, and then he noticed Oma sitting up to move on the buttons of his shirt. He was impatient and drooled a bit at the thought of seeing Shuichi naked, "I want to... I want to see you~", he said as he pulled his shirt off. Shuichi blushed and smiled, as he moved to taking off his pants.

As soon as he took off both pants and boxers, showing off his erection, Kokichi barely had the time to giggle happily before Shuichi pushed him back on the bed, this time more harshly.

Kokichi could only giggle and smile in ecstasy as the detective moved his legs up. He felt like he was in heaven. This was everything he wanted for so long. He moved his hand below his pillow, taking off a small bottle of lube from under it, "I was prepared for this~", "Heh... You were right to do so, darling... good boy". Oma blushed and bit his lip looking very flushered, as he handed the bottle to Shuichi. He never got the chance to be praised because of his reputation, but god did it feel good. Saihara noticed his expression, as he squeezed the lube on his fingers.

Kokichi felt a nice pressure against his hole, "G-g-ah!", he moaned out as he felt a finger slide inside of him. He moved his hips needly, "Please more! Please!", he whined with a broken voice. Shuichi bit his lips and pushed a second finger in. He scissored them and tried to find his spots, hearing him moan, and keeping an ear out to understand which places were most sensitive. Those sounds made all of his blood flow down south, so he moved a hand down and started to stroke himself.

Oma bit his thumb, "M..more~", he panted out. A third finger was added, making the bottom feel closer to his climax. "S..Shuuu... cm'here...". He breathed heavily and moved his arms as if to invite Shuichi in, which he did. They kissed slowly, while Saihara's fingers were fucking into the purple-haired boy.

"Y..you're so goddamn good at this...", he panted heavily, "... I'm close...". Shuichi nodded and moved his lips on his neck, sucking on his skin. "A-ah! T-that spot! Please touch it again!", he wrapped his arms around the detective, pushing him closer. The taller boy complied to the request and pushed on the sensitive spot with his fingers once again, and as he did it for the second time, he noticed a warm and sticky feeling. It was Kokichi who finally came.

His hug felt weaker, as he slipped on the bed, watching the taller boy on top of him, "ehe~ It was fun-". He noticed that Shuichi had not cum yet, "... mh~ I guess we are not done yet~?". Shuichi slowly nodded, looking flushed and embarrassed. Kokichi wondered how in the hell this soft boy was the same one who pushed him on the bed and fingered him hard.

"you can put it in~", he re-wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him closer to give him a kiss. Shuichi's hands caressed all over the smaller boy's body, lifting his legs once again. "You're so... beautiful". Kokichi's smile was gone once again, replaced with a flustered expression. He felt his heart beat hard inside of his chest.

Shuichi squeezed some lube on his member, spreading it evenly, "You like it when I say that~?", he smiled gently. "Just... Just fuck me already...". His wish was soon granted as Shuichi pushed himself into him slowly. "Sure... I'd do anything for a good boy like you...". "M-mh- gh- a-aah". he wasn't even sure if he was moaning from the dick inside of him or the praise. "... so cute...", Shuichi kept complimenting him, as he watched Kokichi's face turn from his usual smug expression to a submissive and flustered face. Eyebrows raising and pulling together in a pleading expression and biting down on his thumb. He never saw him like that. He's generally teasing everyone left and right, and now there he was, pushed against a bed, totally submissive. "... you're so cute when you look like that".

Kokichi grabbed on Shuichi's arm, "M..move. Now...". And so he did, pulling out and pushing in, feeling the tight feeling around his dick. "Faster... faster!", he pulled Shuichi closer, as he slammed his hips forwards, pushing in all his length. ”Y-you're so good Oma-kun...", he started kissing Oma's neck gently, as he sped up his pace. "Fuck, Shuichi... _Fuck!_ ". He knew he was in love with him. He always thought about him, wondering what was in his mind. He wondered what this situation would've been like. He wondered how Shuichi fucked, but this was better than his expectations, mostly because he never actually had sex before, so his expectations were so much lower.

He gripped on Shuichi even harder, his whole body begging for more, and to feel him closer, "I love you..! I fucking love you!". He just did what his body wanted to do and his mind wanted to say in the euphoria, feeling himself getting fucked into the mattress, "I-I love you too... my sweetheart", he said out of breath. "G-gh!", he felt his south region throb again in the pleasure. He _loved_ that praise.

Shuichi tried to thrust as hard as his body would let him. The training helped with his stamina, but he was still rather weak. He kept slamming his hips forward, getting the boy below to moan his name out loud, asking him to go faster, closer. He too couldn't keep his mouth shut for long, whimpering out girly moans. Neither didn't care about that high-pitched voice. Kokichi definitely didn't. He loved hearing him gasp and moan.

"A-Ahhgh-!". He hit his prostate right on, without even noticing until he noticed Oma's reaction to his last thrust, "Yes please! R-right there!". Shuichi tried to thrust against that spot again, and to go faster. He felt legs wrapping around his waist, as he hugged Kokichi.

He pushed his whole length in, and started stroking the other's dick, "A-AaHah-", he laughed out in pleasure, "I-...I'm going to-", he didn't even get to finish his line as Shuichi's lips shut him up, thrusting harder, and stroking faster, until they both came, tangled in the sheets and each other. Even after their climax, they kept kissing, with Kokichi tangling his fingers in Shuichi's hair, and Shuichi still buckling his hips forward slightly, both sweaty from it all.

They didn't stop kissing soon either, slowing down rather than stopping, as their tongues intermingled, Shuichi also brought his hand up to Kokichi's neck, and caressed the hickeys all over it. They felt their body weak from cumming, Kokichi especially, having cum two times in a row, and loving every part of it.

The make out eventually cooled down to a gentler kiss, a tongueless kiss, to then turn into kitten kisses for the both of them. They opened their eyes slowly, looking at the other. "Nishihihi~ You wrecked me~", "M-mh, heh... I-it was fun...", Shuichi was out of breath. Kokichi looked at him, smiling, and gave him a last kitten kiss on the lips, to then stretch out his arms and legs out on the bed, "Mmh~ nee-hehe. We should do this more often".

Shuichi rolled to the side, giggling, "Y...yes..". He hugged the smaller boy, "You planned for this when you called me to your room?", "What do you think based on the lube under the pillow~?". He wanted to do this for so long, he flirted with him to see if he was down to it, and finally got the courage to invite him in his room to have sex. He was scared of being rejected, and was happy that it worked out.

"Were you telling the truth when you said all those things... about loving me?". His instinct said to scream _it was a lie!_ , for fun, but he noted that that would break the detective's heart, and he didn't want that. "Of course stupidhead~ I literally moaned it out. My lies have limits ya know", he brought a finger to his lips, chuckling.

Shuichi pulled him closer in a loving embrace, reciprocated by Kokichi, "I'm kinda tired, is it fine if we sleep here?", "Sure~", he kissed his forehead. Saihara yawned, snuggling into Kokichi's neck. Soon both of them fell asleep. Cleaning could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> btw in dreams sensations are more numb than irl. That's why they're going at it here unlike in the love hotel


End file.
